Short Projects
by Uki the Great
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Rukia-centric. Various themes, various stories, various authors (maybe)!/"Dasar jeruk. Apa kau lupa jika pacarku, Rukia Kuchiki tadi pagi mencakarnya habis-habisan karena menghina Chappynya." 5th: Wajahmu Kenapa? (by Cinnamons Tea), "Bisa tidak kau menolak untuk mengisi CD Drama BL?" 6th: Misua (Uki the Great).enjoy! for #CrackPairingCelebration
1. Esai (Uki the Great)

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, typho yang lolos**

**Netto: 531 kata**

**.**

**.**

**Esai**

**(Uki the Great)**

Sudah lewat dua jam dari makan malam, Ichigo duduk menghadap meja belajarnya. Kertas di depannya putih bersih belum dinodai oleh tinta hitam bolpoin. Jarum jam berdetak begitu berisik seolah sadar hanya suaranya yang merajai ruangan ini.

Di dekat kaki meja, kertas-kertas berisi coretan-coretan gagal berkumpul setelah menjadi bola-bola. Mereka adalah sebagian dari bola-bola kertas bukti kegagalannya yang salah mendarat, sebagian lagi sukses masuk ke keranjang sampah. Dari bawah terdengar suara televisi.

Ichigo menengadah, seolah meminta petunjuk dewa. Idenya buntu. Otak yang bersarang di kepala berambut oranye itu tidak juga merumuskan satu kalimat apapun. Selagi ia berpikir, bolpoin diputar-putar oleh jari-jarinya. Detak jarum jam makin menjadi mengoloknya. Ichigo mengerang frustasi.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya bukanlah tugas bahasa nasional, sastra, sejarah dunia ataupun bahasa inggris. Jauh pula dari matematika atau kimia. Bukan, bukan tugas. Apa yang seharusnya ia tuliskan adalah hukuman.

Ya, hukuman untuk dirinya yang kedapatan bolos pelajaran. Si Rambut Oranye dihukum menulis karangan lima ratus kata.

"_Kau tidak kusuruh merapikan taman atau menyikat toilet lagi, Kurosaki-kun. Buat esai tentang alasanmu pergi ke sekolah, lima ratus kata. Dikumpul besok!"_

Titah wakil wali kelas itu mutlak harus dilaksanakan, jika ia tidak mau sekolah mengirim surat kepada ayahnya. Sayang sekali, tulis-menulis bukanlah bakatnya. Lebih baik ia mengerjakan soal-soal matematika atau lari keliling lapangan tiga puluh kali dan disambung dengan lompat kodok dan _push-_up masing-masing seratus kali. Lima ratus kata dirasa seperti tujuh ratus ribu kata. Oh, Ichigo bisa gila!

Lama sekali ia berpikir. Suara televisi tak lagi terdengar. Kini bolpoin tidak lagi berputar-putar di antara jari-jarinya, namun bertengger di bawah hidung dengan ditahan oleh kekuatan bibir atasnya. Posisi duduknya rileks, tapi tidak dengan otaknya.

Semakin ia pikirkan, semakin sulit kata-kata yang terdengar indah untuk keluar dari kepalanya. Aneh sekali. Biasanya Ichigo tidak sulit untuk mengarang berbagai alasan untuk menyelinap keluar kelas. Ada apa dengan kepalanya?

"Cih!"

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Persetan dengan kata-kata indah, Ichigo tidak ambil pusing lagi. Tidak peduli jika kata-kata yang dipakainya kelewat sederhana, huruf _kanji_ yang ditulisnya salah, atau kalimat antar paragrafnya tidak sesuai. Bolpoinnya kini menari kegirangan di atas permukaan kertas.

Sedikit demi sedikit, halaman kertas yang putih bersih itu ternoda oleh tinta berwarna hitam.

.

.

... _Dan kalau boleh saya jujur, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganggu konsentrasi saya saat belajar. Perempuan yang suka sekali memerintah dan tersenyum. Dia berambut hitam yang indah dengan bola mata yang saya tidak yakin apakah itu warna ungu atau biru. Dia lebih tua tapi terkadang dia bersikap seperti anak-anak di depan saya. Gantungan kuncinya kelinci putih aneh yang menyeringai. Seleranya sangat aneh. Tapi meski dia mengganggu konsentrasi saya, anehnya saya selalu ingin melihatnya. Ada yang kurang jika dalam satu hari saya tidak mendengar suaranya atau melihat wajahnya. Sayangnya meski wakil wali kelas saya, tapi kelas lain yang diajarnya. Dia salah satu alasan terkuat saya untuk datang ke sekolah. Sekarang saya harus bagaimana agar bisa dekat denganmu, Kuchiki-sensei?_

_._

_._

"..."

Ichigo selesai membaca ulang esai buatannya, lalu malu sendiri dengan hasil karyanya. Dengan segera ia meremas kertas itu menjadi bola kertas dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang sampah. Bola kertas itu pun sukses mencapai sasarannya.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas kosong dan meletakkannya di hadapannya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan. Ichigo menengadah pasrah, sementara malam beranjak semakin larut.

**Selesai.**

**Pojokan author**: seinget uki, rukia pernah manggil ichigo dengan 'kurosaki-kun' waktu pertama kali nongol jadi murid baru di sekolah ichigo. Kalo manggil 'ichigo' seperti biasa kayaknya kurang tepat soalnya di drabble ini rukia itu seorang guru. Ga ada cerita sambungannya (mungkin), ini fanfic yang diharapkan jadi pembuka bagi kumpulan drabble rukia-centric. Tolong jangan mengharap kelak cuma ada ichiruki aja di kumpulan drabble ini. Dan tolong doakan juga semoga author2 lain yang udah uki bujuk2 buat ikutan ngisi drabble ini bersedia buat ikutan ya! See ya!


	2. Mengenangmu (Viselle)

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

**Mengenangmu**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : Au, ooc, typo, mungkin bagian terakhirnya tak terlalu menyenangkan untuk dibaca.

Selamat membaca!

...

_Dia adalah seseorang yang kukenang kala hujan, kala petang membayang. Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat detail dirinya, tak peduli sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu dari waktu terakhir aku melihatnya. Aku masih mengingat jelas senyumannya, profil wajahnya, suaranya, bahkan seringkali aku masih dapat merasakan belaiannya._

_Dia adalah seseorang yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dan tak mau pergi lagi setelahnya. Dia yang kini menjadi kenangan dalam ingatanku, menjadi mimpi dalam tidurku, menjadi dunia dalam lamunku._

_Dia... ya, dia... adalah seseorang yang menduduki tempat paling berharga di hatiku, tak tergeser, tak tergoyahkan, meski berkali-kali orang lain mencoba menggantikan posisinya._

_Dia adalah bayang yang nyata bagiku. Mimpi yang hidup dalam nyataku._

_Dia... ya, dia... adalah seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkanku, membiarkan hari-hariku berlalu dalam sepi, dalam kesendirian melewati waktu._

...

Rukia mendesah melihat tulisan yang ia hasilkan. Ia bukanlah wanita melankolis, bukan tipe wanita yang suka menuangkan perasaannya dalam sebuah tulisan. Ia seorang wanita praktis, mandiri, dan berdedikasi. Ia kuat. Ia bisa bertahan di dunia yang keras sendirian.

_Pasti karena hujan._

Ya, pasti hujanlah yang membuat perasaan rindu itu datang, meluap hingga harus diungkapkan. Sayang, ia hanya bisa mengungkapnya pada sebuah kertas bukan pada sosok nyata yang ia rindukan. Sosok tinggi, tegap, dengan rambut jingga menyolok serta kerutan khas di dahinya, dan senyuman yang mampu membuat dada Rukia berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Suara itu membuat Rukia menoleh. Dilihatnya Abarai Renji, teman kecil sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu bersandar di pintu ruang kerjanya.

Rukia menyipitkan mata, agak merasa tak nyaman karena privasinya terganggu. "Bukankah tadinya pintu itu tertutup?"

"Tadinya begitu, sekarang sudah terbuka," ujar Renji sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruangan orang lain," keluh Rukia sambil menutupi tulisannya dengan sebuah map. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Apa kau merindukannya lagi?"

Rukia mendelik Renji, lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau selalu merindukannya jika hujan turun," ujar Renji, mengabaikan sikap pura-pura Rukia. "Mau pergi menemuinya?"

"Aku sibuk," jawab adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu pendek.

Renji menghela napas. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempatnya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Renji berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Rukia.

Sepeninggal Renji, Rukia tercenung. Tatapannya jatuh ke kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya tapi berupa tatapan kosong, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat pria itu berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?" ia menggumam. Kesedihan itu masih terasa meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian pria itu.

Cepat ia rapikan meja kerjanya, mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi. Langkah-langkah cepatnya segera membawanya keluar dari gedung berlantai tiga tempatnya bekerja, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang arsitektur. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis atau menjawab pendek saat beberapa rekan kerja menyapanya. Sebab ia sedang tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan mereka, ia ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

...

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Rukia sampai di daerah pinggiran kota Karakura. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan langkahnya memasuki area pemakaman. Di depan sebuah makam ia berhenti. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat menatap nama yang tertulis di batu nisan, "Kurosaki Ichigo".

...

_**fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca drabble ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	3. Stroberi (Freyja Lawliet)

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

**Warning: **AU, Rate K+, Typo (s).

**Summary: **Rukia tak memerlukan stroberi untuk mempercantik kuenya. Karena dia sudah mempunyai stoberi untuknya sendiri.

.

.

Orihime tersenyum memandangi kue berukuran sedang buatannya. Gadis berambut sewarna madu melirik ke meja seberang, meja tempat sahabatnya membuat kue. Orihime melihat Rukia juga telah menyelesaikan kue buatannya. Ya, mereka sedang berada di kelas memasak. Anak-anak perempuan yang lain juga telah menyelesaikan kue buatan mereka.

Merasa dipandangi seseorang, Rukia otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue coklat karyanya dan mengedarkan pendangan ke penjuru kelas, tersenyum ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Orihime, gadis berambut panjang sewarna madu melambai kecil ke arahnya. Rukia tersenyum dan memutuskan melangkah ke tempat Orihime untuk melihat lebih dekat kue berkrim putih buatan sahabatnya itu.

"Kuemu terlihat cantik," Rukia sedikit membungkuk di samping Orihime untuk mencium aroma kue berbentuk bundar, berkrim putih, berhias krim bunga mawar berwarna merah tepat di tengah-tengah kue, " beraroma mint. Tercium aroma yang manis dan segar," tersenyum jahil memandang Orihime.

"Eh? Itu… aku akan memberikannya Pada Ulquiorra," meremas kedua tangan yang ada di balik punggung, Orihime menghindari cengiran dari Rukia. "Apa menurutmu dia akan menyukainya?"

"Ulquiorra-san pasti akan menyukainya, hehehe." Rukia segera kembali pada meja prakteknya, tak mau lagi menjawab segala pertanyaan tentang kue-kue buatan Orihime, yang setau dia terasa aneh dilidah. Yah, mudah-mudahan Orihime mengikuti petunjuk dari resep yang diberikan oleh guru kelas memasak dan tidak memasukkan bahan-bahan aneh ke dalam kuenya.

Dengan hati-hati Rukia memasukkan kue coklat berbentuk bundar berukuran sedang, seperti kue buatan Orihime, ke dalam kardus kue. Meneliti kalau-kalau penampilan kue buatannya kurang. Rukia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dirasa cukup puas dengan karyanya ini. Sepenuh hati membuatnya dan cukup teliti mengikuti petunjuk resep, Rukia yakin kue coklat buatannya aman dan enak untuk dimakan Ichigo nantinya.

"Coklat yang terlihat manis, lezat, dan penuh. Kau tidak menambahkan toping buah atau icing penuh warna untuk mempercantik kue coklatmu?" Tiba-tiba saja Orihime sudah ada di sampingnya dan mengintip kue coklat karya Rukia.

"Hm? Aku rasa ini cukup," Rukia melihat karyanya lagi, kue spon coklat berlumur coklat hitam lumayan tebal dan memberi efek mengkilap pada permukaan, hanya dipercantik dengan irisan coklat batangan dan krim berwarna cokat berbentuk bunga yang dibuat dari campuran krim dan bubuk coklat.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya masih ada buah stoberi yang tersisa, kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, ah. Aku sudah punya stroberi sendiri." Rukia memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memerah, menghindari tatapan keheranan Orihime.

.

Ichigo mengalihkan atensi dari _game_ yang dia mainkan, ketika pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka. Melambai penuh semangat ke arah Rukia yang sedang menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis berambut hitam, bermata kelam, dan bertubuh mungil itu meletakkan sebuah kardus di meja kamar, lalu mendudukkan diri di lantai bertatami. Penasaran, Ichigo mendekat dan mengintip ke dalam kardus ketika Rukia membuka penutupnya.

"Wow! Kuenya terlihat enak!" Selalu antusias seperti biasa, menimbulkan tawa kecil dari gadis di depannya yang hanya dibatasi oleh meja."Kau menyempatkan membeli kue ini terlebih dahulu sebelum kemari?"

"Tadi ada praktek membuat kue di kelas memasak yang aku dan Orihime ikuti. Kue coklat ini hasil buatanku."

"Benarkah? Lalu, ini untukku?" Ichigo tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Rukia mengangguk kecil dan berusaha tak menatapnya. Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanan dan menepuk pelan kepala Rukia.

"Aku belum mencicipi rasanya. Tapi, aku rasa kue ini aman dan enak. Sungguh, aku mengikuti dengan baik semua petunjuk yang tertulis di resep yang dibagikan oleh guru."

Pemuda berambut sewarna buah jeruk itu sedikit mengerutkan kening. Hei, Rukia tidak perlu meyakinkannya seperti itu. Asal Rukia tidak memasukkan racun atau obat pencuci perut pada kuenya, seaneh apapun rasa kue buatannya, Ichigo akan tetap memakannya. Meskipun, Ichigo sangat berharap kue coklat ini tidak seaneh kue-kue buatan Orihime. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau pacarmu membuatkan kue untukmu?

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memakannya." Sekali lagi, sebuah tepukan sayang menyentuh rambut hitam Rukia dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Polos sekali, tidak ada stoberi atau warna lainnya. Aku sering melihat stroberi digunakan untuk menghias kue, kau tidak melakukannya"

"Kamu tak memerlukan stoberi, Ichigo." Ujar Rukia sambil mulai memotong kue coklatnya dan menaruhnya di atas piring kertas yang tadi dibawanya. Menaruh garpu kecil di samping piring kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?"  
"Terdengar aneh kalau stroberi memakan stoberi lainnya." Rukia mencibir.

"Apa-apan itu?!" Mengerti kalau Rukia mengejeknya, Ichigo hanya mendengus sewot dan memutuskan untuk memakan kue buatan Rukia dengan potongan yang besar dan sedikit takjub ketika rasa manis dan pahit melebur begitu seimbang diindera pengecapnya. Membuatnya meminta potongan kue yang lainnya dan memancing senyum lega dari gadis di depannya.

.

.

END

.

.

Errrrr, ficlet buat challenge dari Uki. Yah, semacam itulah. Ga bisa berkomentar apa-apa, karena udah lama banget ga main-main ke fandom ini atau mengikuti manganya lagi sejak Ulquiora tewas *garuk-garuk kepala.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan cukup menghibur. Soalnya ga nemu ide, sih.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


	4. Jeruji (Ray Kousen7)

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeruji**

**.**

_(Rukia Kuchiki &amp; Kiyone Kotetsu)_

**.**

Semula Rukia tidak pernah mempersoalkannya. Namun sekarang, ia jadi pusing sendiri.

Lahir di salah satu distrik terkumuh Rukongai, Inuzuri, adalah lembaran awal hidup keras gadis itu. Mencuri sambil menunggu dikejar pria dewasa. Dan aktivitas tersebut makin menjadi saat bertemu Renji dan ketiga kawannya.

Setelah ketiga sahabatnya tiada, ia dan Renji mengubah nasib dengan menjadi Shinigami. Shinorejutsuin adalah labuhan Rukia berikutnya. Di sana, ia bertemu banyak orang, termasuk perempuan sebayanya. Tapi boro-boro mengakrabkan diri, ia memilih menghindar. Ia tidak nyaman, dan ujung-ujungnya kembali pada Renji.

Dan hari kala keluarga Kuchiki datang, Renji (satu-satunya kawan yang tersisa) mendadak mengambil jarak. Bab awal dari kesepian Rukia pun dimulai. Kesunyian kian membelenggu saat ia resmi berubah status menjadi Shinigami.

Seiring waktu bergulir, sepi berubah jadi kebiasaan dan perlahan menjelma jadi kenyamanan. Menyimpan kesedihan, memendamnya dalam-dalam.

Bersua dengan Ichigo sedikit mengubah kebiasaan itu. Hati Rukia perlahan terbuka. Apalagi saat untuk kali pertama bercengkerama karib dengan perempuan sepantaran, Inoue dan lainnya di Karakura High School. Tapi kesendirian yang telah mendarah daging, Rukia tetaplah Rukia yang akan menyimpan rasa duka sebatang diri.

Seusai dua perang besar, Winter War dan pertempuran dengan kaum Quincy, kebiasaan itu menjelma jadi kepribadian. Dan Rukia sangat keras kepala untuk mau keluar dari zona nyamannya. Seperih apa pun sakit yang menerjang, ia akan menanggungnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan … hingga sekarang.

Apakah ia akan tetap berlaku demikian bila kebahagiaan luar biasa menghinggapinya?

Dan pikiran itu datang mendadak baru-baru ini.

Menginjakkan kaki di markas, sekilas Rukia tampak uring-uringan. Mondar-mandir mirip ikan koi dalam kolam. Ia kelimpungan. Kiyone yang mendapati serta merta menyuruh Sentarou pergi, dan bilang kalau persoalan yang dialami Kuchiki bukanlah zona yang harus dicampurtangankan oleh laki-laki. Setelah Sentarou angkat kaki sambil menggerutu, Kiyone menghampiri Rukia sambil tersenyum maha tahu.

"Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk persoalanmu ini, Kuchiki-san. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Kiyone memang begini. Belum Rukia mengiyakan, ia sudah menyeret si gadis malang setelah menitipkan laporan pada anak buah yang kebetulan lewat.

Duduk berdampingan di tepi danau buatan yang berjauhan dari gedung markas, Kiyone membuka suara lebih dulu, "Aku tidak bisa selamanya duduk di sini loh, Kuchiki-san."

Bukan kata-kata Kiyone yang membuat wajah Rukia merona, tapi binar mata nakal si pirang. Seolah-olah Kiyone tahu topik yang akan dibawa Kuchiki jauh sebelumnya. "_**Dia**_ … sudah pulang dari misi."

"Iya, aku mendengarnya dari Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Apa _**dia**_ baik-baik saja?"

"Umm, hanya terluka sedikit." Perhatian Rukia tidak berpaling dari ayunan helai rumput di bibir danau.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan_**nya**_, kalau begitu?" Kiyone memberi pertanyaan yang tidak butuh jawaban.

"Iya, kami bertemu di tempat biasa." Air terjun di bawah bukit Soukyoku. Itu adalah tempat favorit mereka.

Tanpa perlu melihat, Rukia tahu Kiyone sedang _nyengir-nyengir_ menggoda.

"Tapi, Hollow tiba-tiba muncul."

Cengiran Kiyone pelan-pelan lenyap. "Eh?"

"Jadi, _**dia**_ menghabisinya terlebih dulu, meski darah Hollow menciprati wajahnya. Tapi, _**dia**_ tidak apa-apa." Rukia tertawa kikuk. Lalu kepala ia tundukkan, mimik muka tersembunyi di balik tirai rambut.

Kiyone menghela napas panjang-panjang. Sampai kapan Kuchiki akan berputar-putar tanpa henti? Ia beringsut mendekat, melabuhkan tangan di bahu sang rekan. "Ne, Kuchiki-san—"

Bahu si rambut hitam mendadak naik turun, isakan pelan menyusul kemudian. Lambat-lambat mengangkat kepala, Rukia menampilkan wajah yang banjir air mata. "Ki-Kiyone-sanseki—" ia masih lanjut terisak.

Yang Kiyone bisa pastikan detik ini, itu bukan tangis kesedihan.

Ia lalu melambungkan senyum lembut layaknya seorang kakak. "Selamat ya~ Kuchiki-san!" Kemudian merentangkan tangan dan menarik Rukia dalam pelukan hangat.

Kiyone hapal benar waktu-waktu mana gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini terisak keras. Adalah kematian Kaien-dono dan saat kehilangan dua orang bernama Homura dan Shizuku (yang ia dengar-dengar). Satu benang merah yang bisa ditarik dari kedua peristiwa tersebut adalah kepedihan dalam yang menghujam si bungsu Kuchiki.

Kiyone tidak pernah benar-benar tahu, walau ia penasaran, bahwa kebahagiaan yang luar biasa besar pun sanggup membuat gadis tegar ini menangis.

Dan pelaku utamanya adalah—

"**Hitsugaya-taichou**, dia…"

Kiyone membelai punggungnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang berjuluk _prodigy_ itu. Perhatian besar yang ia tujukan pada hubungan mereka menghasilkan tebakan tepat bahwa—

"…dia melamarku."

Dengan karakter Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kiyone membayangkan sang kapten melamar Rukia dengan cara yang jauh dari romantis. Tidak membayangkan ia berlutut dengan setangkai bunga atau menyelipkan cincin di mangkuk makanan; tapi dengan muka awut-awutan sehabis memusnahkan Hollow, ia berlirih dan meminta Rukia menyandang nama Hitsugaya.

Kiyone jadi tersenyum geli.

"Dia bilang dia ingin menikahiku."

Dirinya, juga seisi Seireitei, adalah saksi dari hubungan Toushiro dan Rukia yang laksana ombak. Naik turun. Mempertahankan hubungan kasih selama 25 tahun sangat jauh dari kata mudah. Terlibatnya pihak ketiga, pertentangan dari Kuchiki-taichou dan tetua Kuchiki, cinta yang diambang maut setelah promosi Toushiro ke divisi zero, dan yang lebih menyengsarakan adalah saat Soutaichou turun tangan untuk menghadang kasih mereka. Maksud menjadikan Toushiro seorang _soutaichou_, tapi dengan syarat tanpa ada hubungan kasih. Bagaimanapun jabatan ketua kapten bukan main-main, dan kisah percintaan diyakini akan jadi penghalang berjalannya jabatan tersebut.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia menarik diri dari Kiyone, menghapus air mata dengan punggung jari. Si pirang tersenyum lebar penuh semringah. "Kau pasti bahagia sekali, Kuchiki-san. Beruntungnya~!"

Kiyone bercanda untuk kata 'beruntung'. Ajakan menikah dari mulut calon Soutaichou jauh dari kata beruntung. Gadis di depannya telah melalui begitu banyak hal yang menyedihkan untuk sampai pada titik ini.

Nona Kuchiki memberi balasan senyum. Tidak begitu lebar, namun sangat cerah. Langit mendung di atas mereka bahkan tidak sanggup mengusik kemilaunya senyum sang calon nyonya Hitsugaya.

Baru Rukia tahu kalau membagi kebahagiaan itu juga sangat membahagiakan, bahkan bila itu pada orang yang tidak terpikirkan. Awalnya ia berniat melampiaskannya pada Ichigo atau Orihime. Namun, tidak enak juga bila ia repot-repot ke Karakura hanya untuk ini. Lalu pilihan kedua jatuh pada Renji, tapi si laki-laki berambut api sedang menjalankan misi.

Menyesap lendir hidung, Rukia bertutur setulus hati, "Terima kasih, Kiyone-sanseki."

Perempuan sekaligus orang pertama yang ia ajak berbagi.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ray Kousen7**

**12 November 2014**


	5. Wajahmu Kenapa? (Cinnamons Tea)

**Cinnamons Tea, present**

**.**

**.**

**WAJAHMU KENAPA?**

"**."**

"**."**

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo, jelas itu.**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jagquares &amp; Rukia Kuchiki**

**Genre : Romace, friendship**

**Warning : fic ini berisi OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya... **Fic ini terinspirasi dari Meteor Garden. Thanks so much bagi minna yang bersedia membaca fic gaje ini..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plak!

"Ough, sialan."

...

^o^

Pagi yang cerah di Universitas Huce Mundo terlihat segerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang berkumpul di area taman kampus di fakultas kedokteran. Segerombolan mahasiswa yang terdiri dari empat pemuda dengan warna-warni rambut yang berbeda ini tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, mereka memang tidak seperti biasanya. Bayangkan saja, mereka yang terkenal sebagai BIG4 ini menunjukkan sisi lain dari diri mereka yang terlihat dingin.

"Buahahahha... ada apa dengan pipimu Grim? Tanya pemuda berambut merah bernama Renji Abarai.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali memegang pipi halusnya. "Ini bukan urusanmu baka!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tatomu berubah menjadi tidak beraturan, Abarai?" tanya Toushiro Hitsugaya sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya. Skakmatt. Renji langsung membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Toushiro. Melihat hal itu mau tak mau raut muka Renji berubah sedih.

"Itu karena dia di cakar oleh seseorang," celetuk Grimmjow yang duduk santai sambil masih memegang pipinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Grim?" tanya Ichigo yang sejak tadi heran memperhatikan wajah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Dasar jeruk. Apa kau lupa jika pacarku, Rukia Kuchiki tadi pagi mencakarnya habis-habisan karena menghina Chappynya."

"Ya ampun aku sampai lupa." Setengah mengejek Ichigo hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja ia juga tidak bernasib sama seperti Renji.

Renji masih meratapi nasib tatonya yang rusak, Renji kembali membalas pernyataan Ichigo. "Heh, kau sendiri nasibnya tidak jauh beda denganku, Ichi. Kau lupa, bibirmu juga memar karena pacar temanmu itu," ucap Renji mengejek.

"Monyet sialan. Masih mending cuma bibir, dari pada tatomu itu, parah sekali. Baru juga tato tadi pagi, eh harus rusak. Mana mahal sekali biaya tatonya," cibir Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bil-

Duaghh

"Awww... sakit kucing!" Renji memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan dari Grimmjow. Sungguh, ini hari tersial baginya setelah sepasang kekasih hari ini telah menorehkan luka yang terlihat jelas di tubuhnya. Poor Renji.

"Rasakan karena kau mengejek pacarku, monyet!" Grimmjow yang merasa tak terima kekasih tercintanya di olok-olok Renji berusaha ingin kembali menyalurkan kekesalannya pada surai merah milik Renji.

"Hei, sudahlah. Sesama teman senasib sebaiknya kalian akur saja."

"Diam kau cebol!" ucap Renji dan Grimmjow bersamaan.

Duagh

Dan kali ini, giliran Toushiro Hitsugaya yang menjadi korban kekejaman Renji dan Grimmjow. Toushiro hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang terkena bogem mentah dari Renji dan Grimmjow. Senyum kemenangan terpancar dari wajah Renji dan Grimmjow. Mereka puas menyalurkan kekesalan mereka.

"Ups, akhirnya kau jadi bagian dari kaum kami, Shiro-chan," ucap Ichigo mengejek. Mereka tak pelak saling tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat nasib mereka yang babak belur di bagian pipi dan kepala mereka. Mereka lupa, jika baru saja bertengkar.

.

.

**Di tempat lain,**

Rukia berjalan menyusuri lorong kampunya untuk mencari seseorang. Beberapa jam lalu, ia sedang ribut dengan kekasihnya, Grimmjow Jaggquares. Saat itu dirinya merasa kesal akibat Grimmjow yang terlihat mengobrol dengan wanita bernama Neil. Rukia yang saat itu di butakan perasaan cemburu akhirnya memukul keras pipi sang kekasih hingga memar dan meninggalkannya terkapar begitu saja di lantai yang dingin.

Rukia masih mencari Grimmjow. Ia sebenarnya sangat menyesal karena cemburunya sangat berlebihan. Ia baru menyadari jika rasa cemburunya pada Neil itu salah. Rukia baru tahu jika Neil dan Grimmjow adalah sepupu. Ia baru mengetahuinya dari Neil yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Grimmjow dan Neil.

"Grimmy, kau dimana?" gumam Rukia lirih. Gadis itu kemudian tetap melanjutkan pencarian sang ke kasih di tempat yang biasa ia dan Grimmjow kunjungi. Belum ada beberapa langkah, Rukia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Rukia!"

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mencari sumber suara di belakangnya. Rukia sedikit terkejut mengingat orang yang memanggilnya berlari kencang untuk menghampirinya.

"Huh, huh.. Kau dari mana saja. Kami mencarimu dari tadi," ucap Ichigo lelah.

"Ada apa mencariku? Oya, apa kau tau dimana Grimmjow, Ichi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Ichigo tampak berpikir untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Ichigo takut jika ia menceritakan ini gadis itu akan histeris.

"Rukia, setelah aku mengatakan ini, ku harap kau tetap tenang." Kali ini Ichigo tampak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. melihat ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah Rukia, ini jelas membuat Ichigo khawatir.

"Cepat katakan baka. Apa yang terjadi pada Grimm."

"Grim baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil."

Rukia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja Ichigo tidak segera menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Hei, tenanglah. Grimm pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, bahkan aku belum mengetahui kondisnya seperti apa. Ichi, please antarkan aku ketempat Grimm. Hikss.." Isak tangis Rukia mulai pecah. Ia belum siap menerima kabar tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Kita sebaiknya segera ke rumah sakit." Ichigo kemudian membawa Rukia ke parkiran dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan, banyak hal yang dipikirkan Rukia mengenai kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah Rukia, Grimmjow akan baik-baik saja." Ichigo lagi-lagi meyakinkan Rukia agar ia tidak cemas.

"Aku hanya sedang merutuki kebodohanku, Ichi. Aku menyesal sekali soal tadi pagi." Air mata Rukia kembali tumpah. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak mengenai Grimm.

"Dia akan memaafkanmu. Tenanglah, kita akan segera sampai." Keduanya akhirnya sama-sama diam. Hening mewarnai suasana di dalam mobil. Ichigo berusaha menyetir dengan tenang agar mereka selamat sampai tujuan, begitu juga Rukia, ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan menepis semua pikirannya.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian,

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan tempat Grimjow di rawat. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk sampai di ruangan yang mereka tuju.

"Itu mereka," ucap Rukia yang melihat Toushiro dan Renji yang duduk di depan ruangan tempat Grimmjow di rawat.

"Renji, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Buruk. Dokter sedang menanganinya," ucap Renji lirih.

"Aku ingin kedalam Renji. please." Rukia tampak kembali menitihkan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada diri Grimmjow.

Krieeeet...

"Siapa diantara kalian keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

"Saya tunangannya dokter. Bagaimana keadaan tunangan saya. Dia tidak apa-apakan dok?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf nona. Kami menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa pasien. Luka yang dialami sangat parah dan mengenai organ vitalnya. Nyawa pasien tidak tertolong," ucap dokter itu penyesal.

"Itu tidak mungkin dokter. Kau harus menyelamatkannya!" teriak Rukia histeris. Semua orang yang berada di sana tampak sedih. Grimmjow dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter. Rukia kemudian menerobos masuk keruangan Grimmjow di rawat, di susul dengan ketiga temannya.

Rukia dapat melihat wajah pucat Grimmjow. Mata Grimmjow tertutup rapat. Rukia mendekati ranjang Grimmjow. Ia tak percaya akan kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai secepat ini.

"Grimm... wake up beib. Come on," ucap Rukia lirih. Rukia kemudian menggenggam tangan Grimmjow yang dingin. Ia masih berusaha membangunkan Grimmjow.

Ichigo, Toushiro juga Renji tampak terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa Grimmjow. Bayangkan saja, mereka baru tadi pagi tertawa dan bertengkar bersama, namun sekarang mereka harus kehilangan sahabat sejati mereka.

"Bangunlah Grim. Aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya kau bangun," ucap Rukia bermonolog.

"Rukia. Grimmjow sudah tenang. Kumohon jangan seperti ini," ucap Renji menenangkan Rukia.

"Kau tahu, jika saja aku tidak cemburu dan tidak memukulnya, tentu dia tidak akan seperti ini. Dia juga tidak akan meninggalkanku begitu saja, Renji. Aku sungguh menyesal. Hiks..hiks," ucap Rukia sedih.

"Grimmjow tidak akan senang jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini, Rukia." Toushiro yang sejak tadi terdiam, ikut angkat bicara.

"Jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku, aku ingin Grimm bisa hidup. Aku ingin mengubah kebiasaanku memukulnya." Rukia masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ia begitu terpukul. Ia masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Grimmjow.

Keadaan ruangan itu kembali hening. Mereka masih diselimuti kesedihan yang mendalam akibat peristiwa ini. Rukia tak henti-hentinya menangis dan berharap.

"Rukia, kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu jika aku hidup?" ucap Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba berkata seolah tampa beban.

"Grimm!" Rukia memeluk tubuh Grimmjow. Saking bahagianya, ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei, kau lucu sekali, Rukia-chan," ucap Grimmjow dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Melihat reaksi Grimmjow seperti itu, Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Grimmjow.

"Kalian mengerjaiku?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... oh my God. Sekali-sekali mengerjaimu boleh juga, Rukia," ucap Renji puas. Renji bahkan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Rukia saat ini.

"Kau-

"Eits, kau sudah janji tadi kan, Rukia-chan. Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan, oke. Kau itu wanita, dan wanita itu jangan terlalu menggunakan kekuatan seperti," ucap Grimmjow menahan tangan Rukia.

"Hiks, kalian jahat sekali padaku. Aku sudah panik sekali tau!" teriak Rukia. Gadis itu sampai tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu. Untung saja ini hanya aktingnya, coba kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin Rukia akan gila karena kehilangan Grimmjow.

"Kami mengerti kok. Kami juga tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu, chibi," ucap Ichigo masih menahan tawanya.

"Rukia. Aku tahu, bentuk cintamu seperti apa. Kau suka memukul, aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Hanya saja, aku ingin sekali-kali kau sadar jika kau melampiaskan rasa cemburu dan marahmu dengan kekerasan, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" ucap Grimmjow bijak.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia begitu menyesal karena telah berbuat kasar pada Grimmjow dan teman-temannya. "Maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal."

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan saja masalah ini. Kami pamit," ucap Toushiro. Renji dan Ichigo kemudian mengikut langkah Toushiro yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Alasan sebenarnya mereka keluar adalah ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat rencana yang mereka susun untuk mengerjai Rukia. Ya, mereka hanya perlu menunggu kabar bahagia itu dari Grimmjow, selanjutnya mereka sepertinya akan bersiap menyambut hari bahagia sahabat mereka suatu hari nanti.

"Jadi semua ini hanya akal-akalnmu saja, Grim?" tanya Rukia cemberut.

"Lebih tepatnya rencana bersama," ucap Grimmjow dengan senyum kemenangan.

Rukia yang melihat seringai jahil Grim, pura-pura marah. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya sendiri tega-teganya membuatnya shock sampai menangis. "Kau puas, Grim?"

"Tidak juga. Karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega melihat kau menangis." Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Rukia. Posisi mereka duduk berhadapan. Rukia bisa melihat jelas wajah Grimmjow yang tampak tampan jika seperti ini.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?" tanya Rukia penuh selidik.

"Alasanku adalah ini." Grimmjow mengambil kotak bludru berwarna hitam. Ia membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi cincin emas putih berhiaskan batu safir yang tampak indah. Rukia tentu saja kaget bukan main.

"Apa ini ajakan menikah?" tanya Rukia tersipu malu.

"Hei, jadi kau sudah tidak sabar ya, untuk cepat-cepat menikah denganku," ejek Grimmjow.

"Sialan kau."

"Oke-oke, Rukia-chan. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi denganmu. Maukah kau menjadi seperuh nafasku juga menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, Rukia?" ucap Grimmjow serius.

"Yes i do, beib." Senyum kebahagiaanpun terpatri di bibir keduanya. Grimmjow begitu bahagia, rencanya ini akan mendekatkan mereka kehubungan yang lebih serius lagi.

Grimmjow tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga dengan Rukia. Grimmjow kemudian memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Rukia. Cincin itu tampak indah di sematkan ke jari Rukia. Rukia begitu beruntung memiliki Grimmjow, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kini, keduanya berusaha memahami perasaan masing-masing dan saling belajar mengenal pribadi mereka lebih serius. Setelah kejadian ini, keduanya memutuskan untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka tempuh ke jenjang selanjutnya...

OWARI

Wkwkkwkw... maaf ya minna... bahasanya kaku. Soalnya saya udah lama nggak nulis ini. hah, kelar juga...xixixixi


	6. Misua (Uki the Great)

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite (ga dapet keuntungan materiil ngerjain beginian. Sumpah!)

**Warning**: Sudut pandang pertamanya Rukia, typos, AU, OOC

Cerita ini fiksi, kalo ada yang sama itu cuma kebetulan doang.

**Misua **(Uki the Great)

Lima menit lagi ...

Nanti, lima menit lagi ... ya? Dingin ...

Alarmnya masih berbunyi terus. Tidurku terusik. Kupaksa kelopak mataku yang rapat untuk terbuka. Iya, iya ... Dering alarm makin menjadi. Dengan sangat-sangat enggan sekali, aku mulai meninggalkan ranjang.

Masih gelap, kecuali benda kecil yang sedari tadi layarnya menyala, berteriak dan bergetar hebat. Oh bagus! Sedikit lagi ponsel itu akan jatuh dari meja rias. Kalau tidak kuselamatkan sekarang, aku bisa repot nantinya!

"Mmn?"

Ternyata bukan ponselku. Pantas saja bunyinya lain dari yang biasanya. Warnanya pun lain, punyaku hijau pucat, ada stiker dan _strap_-nya. Sedangkan yang ini, ponsel pintar dengan _casing_ biru tua polos tanpa aksesoris apapun. Di layarnya terpampang wajahku dengan tiara mungil sebagai _wallpaper_ yang diambil setelah resepsi dulu. Punya suamiku.

Si Empunya ponsel alias suamiku masih bergulung di dalam selimut. Nyenyak, damai sentosa. Apa dia tidak mendengarnya?

Kuguncang-guncang bahunya. "Bangun."

"Mmm. Nanti."

"Bangun!"

"Masih ngantuk ... lima menit lagi ya?"

"Sekarang!"

"Sssttt ... lima menit lagi. Janji, lima menit lagi aku bangun." Dia malah memberikan senyum manis yang murni tanpa dosa sambil tetap menarik selimut sampai dagu. Tangannya bergerilya keluar selimut lalu mendapatkan bantalku, kemudian dipeluknya.

Ck!

...

Suara pembawa berita pagi kencang terdengar dari ruang tengah menemaniku yang berkutat sendirian di dapur, bersaing dengan suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan dan suara air yang dijerang. Katanya akan ada topan yang akan melanda Okinawa dan kiriman badai pasir kuning diperkirakan akan sampai dua hari lagi. Si pembawa berita juga memberitahukan bahwa ada kemungkinan topan itu akan bergerak ke utara. Kucatat informasi itu di dalam kepala. Semoga nanti aku tidak lupa memberitahu suamiku, yang sekarang sedang mencuci muka.

Saat aku akan meletakkan sup _miso_ dan tumis ayam jamur di meja makan, kakiku terantuk tumpukan kardus yang seingatku belum ada tadi malam.

"Kardus-kardus ini, apa kau yang membawanya dari kantor?" tanyaku.

"Ya!" jawab suamiku dari ruang cuci.

"Kan sudah kubilang, letakkan saja di samping rak TV!"

"Apa kau tersandung?"

Heh! Dia memang sengaja ingin mengerjaiku! "Hampir!"

Aku kembali ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan _bento_. Di kotak yang satu, aku mengisinya dengan nasi dengan sebuah _umeboshi_ di tengahnya dan kututup dengan rumput laut yang lebar. Satu per satu lauk kususun di dalam kotak yang satunya lagi. Aku diam sebentar, lalu kuputuskan untuk tidak menyusunnya dengan rapi. Apa jadinya kalau sup _miso_ tadi tumpah hah? Aku masih merasa terganggu oleh keberadaan susunan kardus tiga tumpuk itu.

Harus segera dipindahkan!

...

Haaaah ... aku menyesal membukanya. Tidak perlu pemindai dengan sinar X, aku sudah bisa menduga isinya. Otakku sudah memberi sinyal untuk tidak membukanya, tapi rasa ingin tahukulah yang menang. Seperti biasanya, selalu membuatku sakit kepala setelah melihatnya.

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

"Ada yang bagus?" tanya suamiku dari meja makan.

Aku menatap pasrah dan setengah kesal pada kekacauan yang kubuat di ruang tengah. Harusnya, kalau aku mau membongkar semua isinya, kulakukan saat dia sudah berangkat ke kantor.

"Puluhan surat cinta untukmu dan untuk karakter-karakter yang kauperankan, boneka, aneka cokelat, _cognac jelly_, bingkisan-bingkisan kue kering, keik, bunga ... sama seperti biasa."

"Baguslah, kita tidak akan kekurangan cokelat. Kau tidak perlu beli di _kombini_ untuk mencari kue suguhan tamu juga, kan?" komentarnya. Santai sekali dia.

"Surat-suratnya? Apa kau mau memakannya juga?" tanyaku sinis.

Satu amplop berwarna merah jambu tidak sengaja kubuka. Kertas cantik itu dipenuhi oleh kata-kata puitis—yang aku saja tidak bisa membuatnya—yang ditulis oleh seorang gadis. Si pengirim juga menempelkan foto stikernya sebagai ganti cap dan tanda tangan. Gadis yang cantik, tidak kalah dengan penyanyi idola.

"Lupakan dia, aku hanya milikmu, Rukia," katanya di teligaku. Huh? Sejak kapan dia di belakangku?

"Telingaku bukan mikrofon, _Seiyuu-dono_, " kataku sambil menyikut rusuknya pelan. "Kalau mau berlatih, ajak saja penggemarmu."

"Cemburu?" Dia malah tertawa kecil. Naskah yang dipegangnya jatuh ke atas karpet.

Suamiku memungut naskah itu dan memasukkannya ke tas yang biasa dipakai olehnya ke kantor. _Turtle neck sweater _warna hijau laut yang kubeli minggu lalu memang terlihat pantas untuknya. Kerah dan ujung kemeja kotak-kotak keluar dari dalam _sweater_ malah memberi kesan muda padanya, jauh dari umurnya. Dia terlihat seperti mahasiswa di tahun pertama.

"Hei, bukannya surat-surat ini bisa dijadikan referensi untuk pekerjaanmu?"

"Yang sedang kukerjakan sekarang settingnya _Sengoku Jidai_. Tidak akan cocoklah!"

"Buat yang baru, pasti akan jadi gebrakan."

"Enak saja kaubicara begitu!" Mataku menangkap keberadaan amplop cokelat yang lumayan besar. Naskah dari kantor yang terselipkah, atau hadiah penggemar? Aku membukanya.

Sebuah cerita fiksi buatan dengan sekali lewat, tapi aku BENAR-BENAR kesal membacanya!

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memakai sepatu.

"Bisa tidak kau menolak untuk mengisi CD Drama BL?" Aku memberinya tatapan 'berani-kau-tanya-aku-kenapa?' padanya. PMS? Entahlah.

"Ada yang membuat fanfiksi _yaoi-_mu. Kau dan Hisagi-san! NC-17!" Cerita tanpa plot tidak jelas itu membuatku sakit mata dan sakit kepala sekaligus. Aku meradang.

Suamiku malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu fiksi, bukan kenyataan, kan? Cepat sarapan, nanti kau terlambat ke kantor." Dia mencuri ciuman dariku.

"Kau tidak komplain? Harusnya penggemarmu tidak membuat citramu sebagai feminin jadi-jadian!"

Dia masih tertawa ketika pergi.

Yah ... aku tahu ini risiko jadi _seiyuu_. Tidak sedikit yang mengaku jatuh cinta padanya setelah mendengar beberapa dialog darinya. Bahkan foto normal super biasa bersama rekannya bisa diartikan lain oleh penggemar-penggemar gila. Ya Tuhan!

Tapi kemerduan suara suamiku sama seperti topeng yang dipakai oleh aktor maupun aktris. Tidak nyata, seperti fata morgana. Meskipun majalah-majalah hobi sering berkata sebaliknya, demi publikasi serial yang tengah mengudara. Mau bagaimana para pemuja Mizuiro Kojima sang _Seiyuu_ berulah, tapi Mizuiro Kojima yang sesungguhnya adalah punyaku.

**Selesai.**

MizuiroxRukia kekekekeke...


End file.
